disney_xd_official_lab_ratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradam
This is a Shipping of Bree and Adam Davenport Bradam (Br/ee and Adam) is the pairing of Adam Davenport and Bree Davenport. Bree and Adam are both bionic siblings. This pairing is shipped romantically and as a friendship by very many fans. They do have a lot of moments together, and out of all the siblings they bicker the least. In almost all of the episodes, they are seen to tease each other and care about each other. Despite the fact that they tease each other sometimes, they are always there for each other. In many episodes, they are next to each other when the group hug. There are also other pairings that are similar to Bradam, for example: Alex/Justin (Wizards Of Waverly Place), Lindy/Logan (I Didn't Do It) and Derek/Casey (Life With Derek). Despite the fact that they tease and bicker with each other, they're always there for each other when they need help (Air Leo), Back From the Future, (Mission: Space), and Rats on a Train. In Bionic Showdown, Bree yelled, "Adam!" when Marcus hurt Adam. In Twas The Mission Before Christmas, Adam protected Bree when the aftershocks came. In Sink or Swim, Bree was really sad and worried when she thought Adam died. In Mission: Mission Creek High, they went alone on the mission. They usually stand beside each other and smile at each other in the background before and after a mission. They care immensely about each other, and always work together to get a job done. They work on many tasks, show great concern for one another, and find ways to convince each other to do things. For the real life paring of Kelli Berglund and Spencer Boldman, see Spelli. Other Names Adee (Ad/am) and (Br/ee) Adree (Ad/am and (B/ree) Adaree (Ada/m and B/ree) Aree (A/dam and B/ree) Badam (B/ree and Adam) Bredam (Bre/e and A/dam) Breem (Bree and Ada/m) Bram (Br/ee and Ad/am) Realtionship Bree and Adam tease each other sometimes, but they usually don't get too aggressive. They tend to insult each other but never deeply hurt each others feelings. Adam and Bree have soft spots for each other because they both are doubted by others. They often end up competing against each other, like the time they both tried out for the cheerleading squad. Bree tends to feel alone because she's the only girl at home (other than Tasha). She tries to be with guys sometimes because Bree feels really left out. Adam and Bree usually make up after they had a fight (like in Air Leo). In Trent Gets Schooled, when Adam burned off Bree's hair the day before picture day, she got really mad at him. When Adam and Bree forgive each other, they realize that they're better together. They are usually treated equally, as they are both hated by Principal Perry and Trent. They are often seen next to each other, looking and grazing at one another. Adam and Bree often team up together, like in Perry 2.0 (to find out if Alaster, the new exchange student, was a bionic spy). They work together for many tasks, such as their dangerous missions. They both care about each other deeply, as seen in Taken, Sink or Swim, Smart and Smarter and other episodes. Category:Realtionships Category:Bree Davenport Category:Adam Davenport Category:Characters